


fools in love

by likeuwuahh



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 17,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: a series of FLUFFY drabbles for samo for the month of april
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 29
Kudos: 262





	1. show the love

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys will enjoy this short series! welcome aboard the samo fluff train (because it's what they deserve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the nerves are getting to her - no matter how many times she's gone on a date with sana, momo still feels the butterflies in her stomach every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 1: go on a date

Momo hides a bouquet of purple hyacinths behind her back as she approaches Sana’s door. She’s awfully nervous even though she’s been through this countless times. Three months of being Minatozaki Sana’s girlfriend and Momo is still the same as the first date they went out on. Her palms clam up and she grimaces, trying to erase the sweat from her palms before she raps against the door.

She draws in a deep breath and ignores the way it comes out all shaky. Momo closes her eyes, hoping to calm herself down. She thinks of all the moments she’d shared with Sana – those where she thought she’d done something stupid, only for Sana to lean over to kiss her, shower her with affection.

It’s enough to anchor her to the present again. She’s calm, collected. Momo makes the most of her current situation and without hesitation, knocks against Sana’s front door.

Each moment that passes by adds to Momo’s conscience. Each moment that passes by feels like an hour.

That is, until the door opens and Momo is floored. Of course, there’s only one person who can look _this_ gorgeous. By the time Momo lets her feelings settle down, her girlfriend is already out of the door and by her side.

Sana greets her with a kiss, giggles as Momo hands the bouquet over to her and earns another kiss – on the cheek this time. It leaves Momo a flustered mess, reddening cheeks and all. She’s frozen in her spot for a few moments. Sana just has that kind of effect on her.

“Mo, are we going anywhere tonight?” Sana teases, tapping Momo’s nose to bring her out of her thoughts. “Should I change?”

“How do you always look so stunning?” Momo whines, pulling Sana’s arm to loop it into hers. Her girlfriend giggles and snuggles against her.

“I think it goes both ways. I might not show it, but I’m really just as nervous as you are every time we go out. I feel so grateful that I have you in my life.” Sana looks up at Momo, finding her staring back at her already.

There’s a beat of silence before Momo leans down, presses a soft, gentle kiss against Sana’s lips. Because, sometimes words aren’t enough for her to express what she means. Sometimes she’d rather just show Sana how much she loves her instead.

And it doesn’t stop there.

Momo continues to _show_ all night. She takes Sana to a nice restaurant for dinner and they receive special treatment. They have their own section of the place and no one disturbs them. It’s beautifully decorated and their food? Just as amazing. For the first time, Sana has a five-course meal. She barely has enough space for dessert but the chef approaches their table and _insists_ and how can anyone say no to that?

(Sana doesn’t need to know that Momo has connections to the chef)

It’s what she deserves.

Sana only deserves the best and Momo will always make sure she shows that.

And Sana will too.


	2. life of romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after last week's horrid movie of momo's choice, sana takes matters in her own hands and chooses the movie for this week. hopefully, it'll go better than last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 2: watch a movie

It’s Sana’s turn to choose the movie this evening and she’s definitely _not_ going to abuse her power like Momo did last time. She chose a stupid horror movie that left the two of them having nightmares for at least one whole week.

For their movie night, Sana decided to go safe and choose a romantic comedy – you can never go wrong with those. Though, if she’s to be honest, she only looks forward to these weekly sessions because she gets to cuddle Momo the entire time. Momo is like Sana’s personal heater. Especially in winter, the current season, there’s nothing else she’d love to do than shove her cold hands under Momo’s shirt to warm them up. Sana thinks she’d be awfully empty without Momo in her life; the hugs are the biggest bonus.

(but she’d never say that to her in person)

As she finishes setting up the last of their snacks, Sana hears keys jingle outside her front door. She shoots up and basically bolts to the door, wanting to see Momo before she enters her apartment. When the door opens, Sana jumps into Momo’s arms, making her drop whatever she was holding in her hands.

“You’re lucky I was holding anything fragile in my hands before you jumped.” Momo grumbles as she holds onto Sana’s waist tightly. She’d let go of her sleeping clothes only, thankfully.

Sana only giggles, laughter echoing in the apartment. It’s enough for Momo to crack a smile too. Seeing the beautiful sight, Sana chooses to pepper Momo’s face with kisses, making sure to cover every inch of her face.

She hears Momo grimace in between, but Sana knows she loves them – after all, she’d confessed it once when she was completely drunk.

“Go change and I’ll meet you in the living room.” Sana kisses Momo’s forehead and jumps down, letting Momo go.

A short ten minutes later, Momo comes out of Sana’s room wearing matching pyjamas to hers, an extra fluffy navy blue set. Sana had gifted it during their fifth monthiversary, if she recalls correctly. She’s surprised Momo chose to bring it tonight – but nonetheless thinks it looks absolutely _adorable_ – especially on her girlfriend.

“What are we watching?” Momo asks as she scoots over next to Sana. Not even ten seconds pass by when Sana is attached to her, hands sneaking under her shirt. “Yah! Your hands are too cold.” Her attempts to pull Sana’s hands out are futile and she relents, letting her hands linger.

“My Sassy Girl.” Sana sighs in bliss, head burrowed against Momo’s neck. “It’s meant to be funny and light. And, it even has Jun Ji-Hyun in it.”

Momo hums in content as the movie starts, wrapping her right arm around Sana’s waist as she brings the blanket over to cover them both. Sana enjoys the beginning of the movie but finds herself drifting off after thirty minutes, too comfortable in her spot.

She misses Momo laughing at her cuteness. And, she misses being carried to bed by her too.

Is there really a point of her watching a romantic comedy when she has Momo? Not really.

(but then again, Sana won’t remember much of this tomorrow morning anyway)


	3. creamy mushroom chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sana's been craving pasta all week so momo decides to finally put an end to her whining and cook something for the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 3: make dinner together

Momo leaves the comfort of the shared embrace with Sana first, having stirred awake about ten minutes ago. She expects Sana to wake up soon too. She can’t nap without having Momo next to her as her bolster. Honestly, she’s surprised she even escaped Sana’s grasp just now. Momo presses a gentle kiss to the top of Sana’s head as she exits their room, heading towards their kitchen to prepare dinner.

She rummages their fridge and pulls out a few groceries she thinks she’ll need to cook. Just some meat, mushrooms and heavy cream. Sana’s currently _really_ been craving pasta and Momo hasn’t heard the end of it all of this week. Deciding to end her whining, she made the choice to make creamy mushroom chicken this evening.

Momo just begins washing the mushrooms when a pair of arms slip around her waist. She smiles immediately as Sana sluggishly holds on to her from behind. Sleepy Sana is absolutely adorable and she can’t help herself from stealing a kiss over her shoulder.

“What are we making?” Sana mumbles as she hooks her chin over Momo’s shoulder.

“Since you’ve been complaining all week about not being able to eat pasta, I’m making it at home.” Momo sighs exaggeratedly, pretending to be annoyed.

But, it barely lasts a minute because Sana jumps off her and squeals, covering Momo’s skin with little kisses of gratitude. “I love you.” She squeezes Momo tightly and she almost can’t breathe. She had no idea Sana would be _this_ excited to eat pasta. “What can I do?”

Considering her options, Momo tries to find a safe task for Sana to do. She doesn’t want her near the knife, so no cutting mushrooms. Though, she could probably get the water boiling for the pasta.

(it’s not that Momo doesn’t think she can do it – she’s just paranoid about anyone else using a knife but her in the kitchen)

“Put some water on the stove for the pasta. We’re using penne tonight.” Momo suggests, Sana immediately saluting her and getting to work. She shakes her head at the sight and laughs. All these years of marriage and Sana is still as adorable as ever.

The two work in silence. Momo pan fries the chicken pieces and sautés the mushrooms until they’re cooked and aromatic. Sana reaches over to steal some of the chicken too, not forgetting to feed some to Momo as she works through. The pasta cooks before the mushroom sauce which ends up leaving Sana unoccupied. Meaning, she’ll start distracting her in _three, two, one_ –

Momo flinches when she feels Sana’s lips on the back of her neck, too invested in her cooking to realise her motives.

“It smells so good.” Sana compliments as Momo pours the heavy cream into the mushroom and chicken. “I love your cooking.”

For a moment, Momo freezes. “Just my cooking?”

“Of course, I love you too, you doofus.” Sana grumbles. “You’re the best person in the entire world.”

A laugh escapes Momo’s throat and Sana whines – not liking being teased because of her cheesiness. Though, Momo silences her quickly with a gentle kiss.

She loves dinners like this.


	4. home away from home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> momo feels homesick after a bad nightmare and sana brings a piece of japan to their home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 4: surprise breakfast

Vines of fear grow in Sana’s chest as she looks over at her sleeping girlfriend. Sometimes, it’s difficult to see what Momo’s feeling. She’s incredibly complacent with her skills of keeping her emotions under check. She’s always looking over Sana, making sure she’s okay. But, when it comes to her, Momo’s composure never cracks – that is, until today.

After an hour of her being visibly upset and breaking down, she’d finally fallen asleep. A nightmare had stirred her awake just at the crack of dawn, grafting worry on Sana’s mind. An automatic reaction on her part, Sana had immediately reached for her, cocooning her in her arms to soothe her worries. She barely heard the whispers that escaped Momo’s lips.

She’d dreamt about her family. It all made sense. Homesickness.

Now, as she sits up in their bed, carding her hand through Momo’s hair, Sana thinks she might have a minor solution. It’ll either make things better, or it’ll make things worse. But one thing is for sure, Sana knows Momo is worth everything; she’ll do anything to erase the pain she’s going through. Not only because she’s gone through the same thing countless times. Rather, she’ll do whatever it takes to even return an inch of the love Momo has consistently poured on her.

Maybe, a traditional Japanese breakfast would be a good idea. Sana has never been the one to cook their meals, usually because it’s Momo’s hobby – the happiness that radiates off her when she cooks in her own space, with concentration, is always insurmountable.

(and it also gives Sana a chance to watch Momo in action because Momo in full concentration is a sight to behold – another admission she’ll keep in her locker of secrets)

Knowing her skills are rusty, Sana chooses to make simple _miso_ _shiru_ , _yakizakana_ with _tsukemono_ and rice with _natto_. They’re lucky there’s an Asian grocer down the road which stocks most of the things Sana needs for Japanese cuisine.

She busies herself as soon as she lays out her ingredients. The main things she needs to work on are the _miso shiru, yakizakana_ and rice. Everything else is already pre-packed and ready to be served, thankfully. It’s a little bit tricky to manage them together, but somehow, the gods are with Sana this morning and she finishes everything without a hitch. Honestly, Sana feels confident, impressed even, with how it turns out. She plates everything carefully, just in time as Momo walks out of their bedroom.

Her eyes widen when she locks onto the food Sana’s plating up, jaw slackening. The reaction flusters Sana and her cheeks redden, pride warming up her chest. She notices Momo’s eyes watering and doesn’t hesitate for a second to walk over and engulf her in a hug. Momo lets out a shaky breath but tugs Sana close, tucking her head against Sana’s neck.

“Thank you, Satang. I really, really, love you.” Momo mumbles, placing a gentle kiss on Sana’s forehead as she pulls back. For some reason, Sana finds her own eyes welling up too. Momo is always being sweet and smooth, but this time, it’s different. It’s overwhelming, overflowing feelings.

The vines in her chest recede, flowers bloom again.

They both laugh as they try to wipe away each other’s tears.

“You’re my home away from home.”

* * *

glossary of what Sana cooked:

 _miso shiru -_ soup made from fermented soy bean paste and dashi broth

 _yakizakana -_ broiled or pan fried fish

 _tzukemono -_ pickled vegetables

 _natto -_ fermented soy beans


	5. aloe yoghurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> momo feels like eating something sweet - sana thinks she knows what it is
> 
> (she doesn't)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 5: craving dessert run

Momo is lounged across Sana’s lap, absentmindedly watching the TV. She’s not really paying attention to it anyway. She feels sleepy with Sana carding her hand through her hair. Her girlfriend giggles occasionally, clearly interested in the variety show airing. Momo shuffles around as she tries to find a more comfortable spot. She faces Sana’s stomach and burrows herself, sighing softly.

“You okay Mo?” Sana queries, looking down at her. Her brows furrow and Momo thinks she looks adorable when she’s concerned.

“I’m craving something sweet.” Momo stares at Sana, expecting her to burst into laughter. Instead, Sana raises an eyebrow. She doesn’t know what’s crossing Sana’s mind. Momo props herself up on her elbows, looking at Sana in confusion.

But, before she can speak, Sana moves forward, brushing her nose with Momo’s. Her heart feels like it’s about to burst out of her chest with Sana being in such close proximity. A furious blush spreads over her cheeks and Momo has to look away. She’s feeling too warm all of a sudden; the air feeling heavy.

Sana gently tilts Momo’s chin back in her direction and kisses her softly. Momo smiles, knowing exactly which gears were turning in Sana’s head. She thought the something sweet she’d been supposedly craving were her kisses. Momo doesn’t have it in her heart to tell her that all she really wants is some aloe yoghurt from the convenience store. She doesn’t want to end this moment right here, Sana making her breathless.

Her elbows shake then and Momo tumbles backwards, Sana falling with her. A beat passes by and they both erupt in laughter. Sana’s head hit Momo’s chin on the way down and she’s now whining about the pain, saying it’s all Momo’s fault in the first place.

“Do you want some ice?” Momo’s eyes gleam with mischief – Sana senses she’s up to something and immediately shoots her down. “I hate that you know me so well.”

(she was just going to grab a few ice cubes…)

“Do you know if we have any aloe yoghurt in the fridge?” Momo rolls off the couch and heads towards the kitchen.

“I think I ate the last one?” Sana admits sheepishly. Momo shakes her head at her but looks through the fridge anyway. To her surprise, there’s a tub at the back – one she’d hidden from Sana’s grasps when she sorted the groceries earlier in the week.

“Stop eating all my yoghurt.” Momo grumbles as she returns to the couch. Sana immediately sits up and sidles up to Momo, leaning her chin on her shoulder.

“Share?” Sana uses her pleading eyes on her and Momo pretends to be affected, sighing in dejection. Her girlfriend is so busy cheering, she doesn’t even know Momo is grinning cheekily because of her idea.

She grabs a spoonful of the yoghurt and is well aware of Sana’s eyes on the spoon. Momo raises it and moves it to Sana’s direction before taking the bite herself. She laughs when Sana looks at her in utter betrayal.

“God, you’re so mean! I don’t want anything anymore.”


	6. us against the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sana wakes up way too early for a sunday morning. maybe she can dote on momo a little bit more when she's sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 6: stay in bed until late

Sana sighs in exasperation as she looks over at the time. It’s barely nine in the morning on a Sunday. What is she doing restlessly lying awake when she could be making the most of her sleep for once. A sleep in sounded right about fantastic to her. But, she’s so used to waking up early that even on the weekends she ends up stirring from her sleep before she wants to.

Though, there is _one_ benefit to being awake now and that is that she gets to stare at her girlfriend as much as she wants before she wakes up. Maybe, she can even cover some of her skin with kisses to. It’s not like she’d realise, really. Momo sleeps deeply when Sana is beside her, so she’ll definitely be knocked out for a little while longer.

She’s just about to brush her lips over her bared shoulder when Momo shifts, taking Sana with her. Instead of being on the other side of the bed, Sana’s now tucked against Momo’s neck, their legs intertwined together. Goosebumps erupt against her skin as she feels Momo’s nose brush against the side of her neck. It’s oddly suspicious how clingy Momo is – Sana is starting to think that her girlfriend is already awake, just clinging onto her for warmth.

When Sana slips her hands under Momo’s shirt, scratches at the sensitive skin, Momo flinches immediately, whining in protest as her pretend sleep is broken. She opens her eyes slowly, trying to escape Sana’s wrath by tugging the blanket over her head.

“How long have you been awake?” Sana gasps, pulling the blanket down. She squints at her girlfriend, her smug smile throwing her off. She steels herself instead and makes a rash choice. Sana digs her fingers into Momo’s sides, replacing the smug grin with a fit of laughter. She knows she’s meant to keep a straight face, but it’s too difficult when the most beautiful sight is in front of her eyes. Momo looks effervescent, beautiful – _perfect_.

“Let me go!” Momo desperate pleas fall on deaf ears. Sana doesn’t really want to stop her teasing just yet. But, she relents a few moments later because she never has the heart to deny Momo’s wishes no matter what happens.

The break allows Momo to catch her breath and playful gleam in her eyes should be a sign to Sana. She counts to three before Momo gains her revenge.

(it doesn’t last that long either; Sana knows her ways around sneaking out of situations like this after four years of being together)

She really didn’t expect her Sunday morning to be like this, but Sana wouldn’t want it any other way. Sana kisses up Momo’s shoulder, soft touches of gratitude and a whole ton of love, sneaks up the column of Momo’s neck. She bites on Momo’s jaw too, chuckling as she groans in retaliation but quietens when Sana soothes it with a kiss. As the two of them lay snuggled against each other, _this_ is what love is to her. Tickle fights and stealing kisses. Lazy Sunday mornings in bed when no one wants to leave the warmth. Just a few moments with each other, against the world.


	7. sneaky angel (devil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> momo watches tzuyu as she tries to do her homework herself, getting scolded moments by sana for not helping her out when she needs it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 7: working on homework with child
> 
> BABY TZUYU BEST BABY
> 
> some fluff to heal samo hearts

Momo watches her daughter working on her homework from the kitchen. It looks like she’s having some troubles but she’s trying her best. It makes her smile; a trait she seemed to pick up from both herself and Sana. She keeps her eyes on her as she sorts out their mail, fishing out their almost overdue bills.

A pair of arms encircle her waist and Momo smiles as soon as the familiar notes of Sana’s floral perfume tickle her nose. There’s a kiss placed against the back of her neck and Momo shivers, never able to maintain her reaction all these years later. Momo holds on to Sana’s hands that rest on her stomach, intertwines their fingers together.

“What’s she doing?” Sana hums in content as she sways with Momo, looking at their daughter.

“Tzu wanted to do her homework as soon as she woke up. A little bit suspicious if you ask me, but she looks adorable trying to do it herself.” Momo laughs wholeheartedly. She’s not sure if she just made fun of her daughter.

“You mean, you’ve been watching her instead of helping her?” Sana pinches Momo’s waist. A whine of protest escapes Momo’s lips and she rubs the spot.

Tzuyu hears the commotion then, turning around and grinning when she spots the two of them. She abandons her work and runs to Momo and Sana, engulfing them both in a hug. Her toy dog is still in her other hand and it makes it difficult for her to hug them both but the two of them cater to the space, shuffling in so they remain in Tzuyu’s small arms.

Momo immediately carries her against her hip when Tzuyu pulls back from the hug, landing a kiss on her cheek. Aghast, Tzuyu wipes it off and Momo and Sana both laugh, amazed by Tzuyu’s reaction. That’s awfully alike to Momo’s behaviour to Sana’s affection.

“Yuck!” Tzuyu whines, rubbing her hands against Momo’s shirt. “No more kisses.”

“Alright, you big baby. Let’s get your work done first and then maybe you can meet Mina and Chaeyoung later.” Momo lets her down. Tzuyu’s eyes light up, happiness rolling off her in waves. She’s only ever been this happy when they brought her stuffed puppy toy home. Momo knew those two are the only reason Tzuyu wants to finish her work early.

The two of them sit down next to her, offering prompts and giving their inputs where necessary. Tzuyu works at the speed of light, breezing through her homework with ease when her to moms are next to her.

“Do you think we need to have the talk with Jeongyeon and Nayeon?” Momo whispers to Sana.

“Mo, they’re six! They’re not about to start dating each other.” Sana slaps Momo’s arm. “And you know it’s better to talk to their wives. Jeongyeon’s more protective than Jihyo and Nayeon is more than Dahyun. They’ll do your head in.”

“But for the future–”

“Just help her finish her work. She’s almost done anyway.” Sana kisses Momo’s cheek, moving to kiss Tzuyu before heading to the laundry.

(Momo almost guffaws at the fact that Tzuyu doesn’t wipe away Sana’s kisses)

“Sneaky…” Momo grumbles on, staring at the angelic face of her daughter as she races to finish her work. _More like devil._


	8. annoying thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> momo loves winter. sana hates winter. momo steals all the blankets. sana freezes in the cold.
> 
> (maybe sana has finally found a solution)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 8: stealing the blanket

The winter chill is one of a kind. It seeps into your bones and leaves you a shivering mess. For Momo, winter is her favourite season. For Sana, winter is her _worst_ season. That means sharing the bed with Momo. While Sana usually loves it – being in Momo’s embrace is one of her most favourite things in the world – but, in winter, Momo takes all the blankets.

One would think Sana would experience enough after living together for so many years. Maybe, tug the blanket back over to her side and fall back to sleep or resort to kicking Momo off the bed instead. But unfortunately, nothing ever works. Every year she tries something new, every year she’s left in the coldness of the room. Sana is forced to sleep in the middle, latching on to Momo for dear life (and warmth).

However, this year, she has a new idea that she hopes will work.

(she says that every year)

Sana thinks that if she brings an extra blanket to bed, it’ll work out in her favour. One blanket for Momoring and one blanket for herself. She strides into their bedroom with her new idea, Momo immediately putting her book away, looking at her in confusion. She tilts her head and Sana just stands there for a few moments before Momo erupts in laughter.

“I promise I’ll try to keep my blanket with me this time. No stealing.” Momo pats the space next to the bed. Sana huffs as she lugs the blanket to the bed, glaring at her wife as she throws it on her side.

The bed is warm on her side already. Oh, Sana had forgotten they chose to fit electric blankets under the sheets to provide extra warmth. She almost falls asleep as soon as she slips inside, feeling her body relax from the heat. Momo shuffles over, drapes her arm around Sana’s waist. The gentlest of kisses is placed on her forehead and it brings a smile to Sana’s face. Even after all these years, Momo is still soft with her, making sure she feels loved every day, every hour.

She doesn’t really want to be evil, but Sana can’t help it. Her feet are automatically drawn to Momo’s, exposing her to the biting cold. Her wife squeals but doesn’t move away, letting Sana do whatever she wants. If Momo steals the blankets, it’s only fair that she steals some of that warmth back, right?

“You’re a little devil.” Momo grumbles, accepting her fate as she noses the side of Sana’s jaw. Her fingers sneak under Sana’s shirt, barely brushing over her skin. Sana never understands how Momo can be _so_ snuggly during winter – her personal heater, basically – yet, still need all the damn blankets.

Her thoughts are lulled then, Momo’s soft caressing bringing the turning gears in her mind to a halt. Sana’s sleepiness draws her in faster than she realises, barely being able to recognise the delicate kisses pressed against her face. She’s cocooned in her blanket and she lets herself be taken by the pull of sleep.

Hours later, Sana wakes up drearily in the middle of the night. It takes her a moment to gather her bearings. Why did she wake up? Ah. She’s cold again. She lets out a groan of frustration as she looks over to her wife, two blankets tucked around her.

Sana swears, next winter, maybe it’ll be better off for her to sleep alone.


	9. can never say no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sana forgets to take her lunch to work, so momo chooses to deliver it to her instead. she's the one who cooked it, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 9: visiting work for lunch

Momo sighs softly as she slides out of her bed. Through her muddled thoughts, she faintly recollects the memory of a soft kiss placed on her cheek, a soft giggle echoing in her mind. Momo places a hand against her cheek and smiles. Of course, her girlfriend would never forget to kiss her in the morning before she heads off to work.

 _Today will be a good day_ , Momo believes. Any day that starts off with a Sana-kiss means that it’ll be one of her best days.

(yes, that’s Momo’s daily motto)

There’s not much for Momo to do when Sana is at work and she stays at home. With her university classes currently suspended, she spends most of her time browsing the internet and buying things she doesn’t need – or, searching for interesting recipes that she’d want to cook. It’s enjoyable. Momo really enjoys this simple lifestyle and she loves being able to spoil Sana a little bit more than usual when she returns home from a long day of work.

Whistling to herself as she enters the kitchen, a wave of worry takes a hold of Momo. She pulls out a container she packed last night, heaving a sigh as she looks at the sticky note she left for Sana on it.

_hi baby~  
make sure you eat this well! don't work too hard!!  
can’t wait to see you in the afternoon  
love you <3_

Her idiot really forgot to take her lunch to work today. She looks over at the time, shaking her head as she grabs her keys. Momo will just have to deliver it personally. She doubts they’ll let her in to Sana’s office, but if she calls her girlfriend down, that’ll work out for them both.

(but, she actually wants to see Sana working…)

 _Fingers crossed_.

With a spring to her step, Momo walks out of her car and heads towards her girlfriend’s workplace. There aren’t a lot of people around, maybe they’ll be kind enough to let her in. Or – if Momo’s friend is working at the front, she’ll probably be able to sneak her in.

It ends up working in her favour – she pleads to the security that she’s here to deliver food and she’ll be really quick. The man caves in and lets her inside; Momo has never been happier.

_12th floor._

Momo pokes her head out of the elevator and looks both sides. Everyone has their heads down, not even looking up at her. She needs to find _Room 29_. She spots it. _Minatozaki Sana_ is written on the door. She knocks, barely hearing Sana’s voice allowing her to come in. She basks in the look of surprise when Sana lifts her gaze, eyes shining with uttermost love. It makes Momo’s heart swell with happiness.

“Someone forgot to bring her lunch.” Momo pretends to be mad. She knows Sana can see right through her, though.

Sana giggles, plants a kiss on her lips as she comes around to hug her tightly. “Will you eat with me?”

As if Momo would ever have the heart to say no.


	10. magical hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all the years they've been together, momo has never gotten a massage from sana. but, when she doubles over in pain, she doesn't have a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 10: massage

It’s the time of her calling. Usually, one wouldn’t be cheering on the inside as they see their loved one shouting in pain as they held their back. But, for Sana, she’s over the moon watching Momo double over. Well, she’s not happy about the pain, she’s happy that she can finally use her hands to ease it all away. Momo has never been really keen on massages, always considering them to cause more agony than taking it away. But Sana will prove herself today.

“Baby, what happened? Did you hit your back somewhere?” Sana furrows her eyebrows as she reaches over to Momo, hand hovering over her lower back.

“No, I don’t think so. It’s just hurting out of nowhere.” Momo grumbles, rubbing the sore spot. She grimaces when she tries to move again.

Sana clucks her tongue. This won’t do. She thought they’d be able to walk to the bed but Momo can barely move. She guides her wife to the couch, letting her sit down first. Again, she winces and Sana cringes alongside her.

“Take off your shirt and lay down.” Sana instructs, pointing to the cushion. Momo looks at her with fear screaming in her eyes and there’s not a second of hesitation as Sana erases those worries. She frames Momo’s face within her palms, kisses her to ease the worry and feels the reaction immediately; Momo’s shoulders sag, tension relieved. “It’ll be okay. I’m just going to bring medicated oil to use.”

She leaves Momo with another kiss to the cheek, on a hunt to find what she’s looking for. Sana didn’t expect the pain to be significant. Now, she’s worried too. Maybe they’ll need to head to the doctors after if it doesn’t improve.

By the time she returns to Momo, her wife’s shirt is tossed to the side and her head is resting against the sofa cushion. Well, at least she chose not to be stubborn today and listened. On an ordinary day, Momo would fight her if she even mentioned the word massage once. Sana’s glad she’s being compliant with her for now.

She climbs on top of Momo, frames her lower back with her thighs. She hears Momo inhale sharply and Sana frets. Had she hurt her? “Sorry, my hands are going to be a little bit cold too.”

“You’re fine. I’m just not used to it, you know that.” Momo mumbles. Sana has her suspicions on why Momo doesn’t like massages. She takes a peek, looks at Momo’s face and almost giggles when she picks up on how red she is.

Momo gasps when Sana massages the oil into her skin. She takes long sweeping strokes from her shoulders to her lower back. Sana ensures she’s gentle at the bottom, noticing Momo flinching occasionally. Slowly, she rubs circles into Momo’s skin with her thumbs, adding a little more pressure with her palm. She hears Momo let out a satisfied hum and it brings a smile to Sana’s face. She’s glad it’s working.

She continues for another fifteen minutes, or more. Sana doesn’t quite realise how long she’s been massaging but the soft breathing from Momo indicates that she’s fallen asleep. She carefully climbs off Momo, wiping her hands on a towel. She kisses Momo’s forehead, about to bring a sheet over to cover her wife when she stirs.

“Your hands are magical.” Momo grins, reaching out to hold Sana’s.

“See what you’ve been missing out on?” Sana sticks out her tongue. “Who knows when I’ll feel this nice again.”


	11. all she wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> momo organises a semi-surprise for sana's birthday. all she wants is to make her girlfriend smile. all she wants is to make another memory to cherish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 11: birthday celebration

Momo smiles in satisfaction as she steps off the stool, putting the last of the banners on the wall. She takes a moment to look around, making sure everything is in its right place, perfectly stationed as she’d planned. She’s never been one to plan events, but when it comes to her girlfriend being happy and spoiled, especially on her birthday, Momo would never think twice.

She looks up at the clock, nods to herself as she realises she finished preparing earlier than expected. It was a good decision on her part to take the day off from work. Momo would never be able to pull this off otherwise. She rushes to the fridge, pulls out the cake and places it in the middle of the dining table. There are two party hats already there, pink and purple. She immediately picks up the pink one and places it over her head.

Maybe another five more minutes until Sana comes home.

One thing is for sure, surprises weren’t good for either of their hearts. So, yes, Sana knows Momo is in their apartment already. But, she doesn’t know that Momo has prepared something for her. That can be a surprise they can both survive.

She closes her eyes, draws in a deep breath as she hears the familiar jingle of keys at the front door. Momo can’t help the smile on her face when the door closes.

“Tadaima.” Sana calls out. She doesn’t hear Momo walking towards her.

“Okaeri.” Momo is in front of her now, taking her bag off her shoulders. She slips the purple party hat on top of Sana’s head and kisses her forehead. “Happy birthday baby.”

Sana freezes for a moment when Momo leans in close, letting their foreheads rest against each other. Momo laughs and tugs on Sana’s nose, ignoring her whining and threading their fingers together instead. She guides her girlfriend to the dinner table and lets the emotions unravel. She watches the beautiful sight before her. How Sana’s mouth falls open, her eyes water, her unbelievable laugh. Her excitement when she sees the cake, her smile when she turns to face Momo. Undoubtedly, Minatozaki Sana is the most gorgeous person to exist and undoubtedly, this is everything that she deserves and so much more.

“I love you, so, so much.” Sana mumbles, still in awe of everything Momo set up. “I can’t believe you hid this so well.”

“Hey, I ruined your surprise once! I’ve never done it again since.” Momo pouts at the memory of a failed surprise a few years back. She changes the subject then, not wanting to remember that awful event.

Momo hands Sana a knife, begins singing happy birthday as she records the love of her life cut the cake. She feels like she can relive this moment a thousand times over. She wants to keep this in her heart, Sana smiling so widely, a glint of cheekiness in her eyes as she plates the first slice. She smudges the icing on Momo’s nose, running away before she can be caught.

Eventually, when Momo _does_ catch her, she wipes a streak of icing on Sana’s cheek. It’s sticky and cold but really tasty – she learns that as she kisses it all off Sana’s face a moment after getting her payback.

She can’t wait to do this again. Make Sana laugh like this. Lock another moment in her heart that she’ll treasure forever. She can’t wait.


	12. i love you more than you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sana takes momo to her first concert to see her favourite artist after hearing her talk about him non-stop for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 12: go to a concert together

Sana grins as she looks over to her hyperactive girlfriend. She’s bouncing on her feet, endlessly gushing about their plans for the evening. She wouldn’t be surprised if Momo spent the entire day mindlessly wondering about how it’ll pan out. She’s a dork, but she’s definitely only Sana’s dork. As she continues to listen to her rambling, she can’t stop herself from planting a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek. She giggles as a furious shade of red spreads over Momo’s cheeks, too flustered to continue talking.

“What?” Momo mutters, not wanting to face Sana.

“You’re so cute when you’re excited. I can’t wait to see you in your fan mode.” Sana taps Momo’s nose. Momo has been wanting to see Taemin live for months. Of course, Sana would be quick to snap tickets when he announced his tour earlier in the year. Anything for her baby.

She loops her arm through Momo’s, only to have to separate as security clears them for entry. Momo laughs when Sana latches onto her immediately. But, this time, it’s not her who threads their fingers together. They find their seats, not wanting to step foot into the mosh pit for this concert after their last experience. Too many people being way too close to them for their liking. They push and shove and honestly, both of them would rather erase that memory from their mind. Seated is a safe choice: lesson learnt.

They’re at a decent distance from the stage. If only phones could capture the same beauty as their eyes. The two of them want to focus on the moment as it happens.

Momo starts going off about the tracklist for the evening and Sana just listens. Tries not to focus on her lips instead even though it’s getting extremely difficult when her eyes deceive her. Her girlfriend continues to point out his dance techniques and his body movement. He’s such an inspiration for Momo and Sana loves that she’ll finally get to see him live.

“Thank you for coming with me.” Momo sighs, throwing a hand over Sana’s shoulder to bring her close. “I can’t believe it. I’m actually going to see him tonight.”

“It’s the least I could do after hearing you talk about him non-stop. I’m starting to think you like him more than me.” Sana sticks out her tongue in an attempt to rile her up.

It works, Momo immediately tilts Sana’s face in her direction. She’s there to erase that sentence, make Sana forget she even uttered it – kisses her hard and fast and leaves Sana reeling, wanting _more_. But they’re in a public place, of course Momo pulls back.

(and ignores Sana’s protests of wanting another kiss)

“I might be liking him more than you, actually.” Momo comments flippantly as she attempts to keep a straight face.

Sana gasps at the betrayal and shoves Momo’s shoulder. The smirk on her face makes her want to hit her harder. Instead, she pouts, knowing its effectiveness on her girlfriend. “As if that’s even possible.”

Momo doesn’t respond, choosing to slip her hand through Sana’s instead. She squeezes once, twice, three times. _I love you_. Sana smiles; she knows.


	13. window seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> momo can only watch as sana panics over their first trip to hawaii together. that is, until she finally decides to calm her down. everything will be okay if they're together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 13: first overseas trip

Momo groans as Sana ticks off her list of necessities they need to take for travelling. Is this the fifth time she’s repeating it? She’s lost count. She collapses on the bed as Sana sifts through their clothes, unsure of when this process will end. Thankfully, their flight to Hawaii is later in the day or else they’d never make it.

“Sa-tang, it’ll be fine. You’ve packed everything.” Momo has to force Sana away from their bags. She understands the need to make sure they have what they need but double, triple checking won’t do anything.

Tugging Sana’s hand, she guides her to the bed, seats her down and pushes Sana’s head against her own shoulder. Momo can hear her girlfriend’s thoughts raging on, still not quietening despite moving her away from the situation. She sighs softly, knowing well why Sana is so anxious about their trip. It’s their first one together alone after all. Sana just wants to make sure it all runs smoothly without any hiccups along the way.

(plus, Momo tends to always forget something when they go somewhere. Sana having a checklist is probably the best idea for the two of them)

She reassures Sana with a flurry of kisses and words of comfort, even unconsciously squeezes her hand in the mix. Momo wants Sana to know they’re in this together. Sana’s worries are Momo’s worries. Sana’s happiness is Momo’s happiness. Sana’s frustration is Momo’s frustration. This is them, with years of love and joy stirred in, making their relationship ever so precious. Momo would never trade this for _anything_.

“You’re nervous, I understand. I’m nervous too.” Momo leans her head on Sana’s. “But, thinking about it so much will only make things worse. Who am I going to annoy on the plane ride when you’re tiring yourself out like this?

She hears Sana laugh next to her and it encourages her. Momo wants to chase away every inch of doubt, every bit of cloudiness from her girlfriend’s mind.

“As long as you don’t forget the passports. I’m trusting you with that, you know. If you leave that here, I won’t hesitate to leave you in Korea.” Sana grumbles, wanting this dream holiday for years now.

“But what would you do without me?” Momo chuckles when Sana elbows her in an attempt to stop her teasing. “Okay, then what would I do without you?”

“I regret saying it.” Sana whines, moving off Momo’s shoulder when the doorbell rings. Time to head to the airport.

The check-in runs smoothly and the two wave their friends goodbye, thanking them for dropping them off. Just as Momo begins to relax, waiting for the announcement for boarding, Sana shakes her arm.

“Momoring, I forgot to do something.” Sana’s voice shakes, panic evident. Momo immediately shoots up, worrying.

“What?”

Sana leans forward, cradling Momo’s cheek. It catches her off guard. She inhales sharply, not given a chance to speak as Sana closes the gap. She chooses to kisses her tenderly, expressing her everlasting love. _Of course, this overdramatic princess of hers never fails to surprise her._

Her laughter echoes in her ears when she pulls back, Momo treasures it.

"I'm taking the window seat, right?"

"Not this time."

(yes, she takes the window seat)


	14. her home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sana tries to plan something for valentine's day with momo, hoping to show how much she loves her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 14: valetine's day celebration

It’s said that not having a date on Valentine’s day is worse than having one. Sana would definitely refute that statement. The people who said so clearly have never had someone they want to impress so badly, thinking every idea is the stupidest one to exist. They clearly don’t have someone as amazing as Hirai Momo as their girlfriend.

Sana has scrapped several plans already, feeling as if they will never do justice to how much appreciation and love Momo deserves to be showered with. Dinner date at a fancy restaurant? Too common. Baking something together? Not enough space in their apartment. Going to an amusement park? Overrated. Special dance for Momo? Appealing, but not on such short notice. She keeps that aside for next year.

Honestly, if she decides to go all out for Momo, she’ll never hear the end of it. At most, Sana wants Momo to have fun, relax and unwind. Would it be silly of them to simply unbottle some wine and dine in? They can order some take out and sit on their balcony for a candle lit dinner. Sana contemplates, liking this idea more than the others she’s thought of. It’s less planning but still effective. And, by the end of the night, Sana can steal some cuddling time when they’re outside in the cold.

Cracking her knuckles, Sana’s enthusiasm shoots up the roof as she starts creating her plan along with her shopping list. She’ll need a whole lot of decorations and she needs to make sure she remembers to order the food. The Thai restaurant they usually eat at opens in two hours for the evening shift.

As the time draws closer to Momo’s arrival, Sana quickens up her pace. She turns on some LED candles, lays a path of rose petals to the door outside and makes sure that their dinner is plated outside already. The bottle of wine sits in a basket of ice. Once she finishes the final touches, Sana takes a step back and nods, satisfied with the final outcome.

The doorbell rings then and Sana all but skips to the front door, a grin already on her lips as she gets ready to greet her girlfriend. She hears Momo’s gasp before she steps inside and warmth spreads over Sana’s chest.

That was her doing.

“Welcome home baby.” Sana whispers, albeit shyly. Momo raises an eyebrow at the shift, but understands, always understands.

She moves to guide Momo outside but she’s tugged backwards. Sana inhales sharply, not expecting to be brushing noses with Momo all of a sudden. There’s a coy smile playing on Momo’s lips, one of satisfaction, before they’re pressed against her forehead. Sana sighs softly, feeling as if she’s in the safest embrace she could ever be.

“Thank you, I love it. I love you.” Momo gently proclaims, calming the waves of anxiety in Sana’s heart.

“And I love you.” Sana rubs her nose against Momo’s, kissing the tip before pulling away. She takes Momo’s hand again, leads her outside to their balcony.

When she looks at Momo, she sees the love shining in her eyes. The light that steers Sana; a lighthouse in the darkness of the night. As she leans to steal another kiss, Sana can’t help but bask in the glow and let it seep into her skin. Her home.


	15. resigned fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> momo ends up getting stuck at work, running late to a hangout with friends. she sends sana there earlier but doesn't expect her to be drunk by the time she arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 15: drunk clinginess

The streets are bustling with people, many out on Friday night after spending the day at work. Usually, Momo would spend such a night with her wife, watching some cheesy rom-com on Netflix before heading off to sleep. But, it had been a while since either of them had met up with their friends, so Momo and Sana decided to go out for drinks.

Unfortunately for Momo, she ends up getting caught up at work for longer than she expects. Sana wants to meet with their friends without her, but of course, Momo encourages her to leave first. Waiting for her to finish is a lost case. She doesn’t have a single clue as to how long she’ll be held up with the last-minute tasks thrown in her direction. At least this way, Sana will get to have some time to unwind and enjoy herself after her stressful week at work.

It turns out, Sana has _too_ much fun drinking with their friends. By the time Momo reaches the club they chose to meet at, she’s a giggling mess. Meaning, she can’t even complete a sentence without cracking up and laughing. That’s a clear sign that Sana’s gone. Their friends watch her with a guilty expression and Momo already knows what conspired. It must’ve been another one of their silly competitions about who can take down the most shots – but, Sana is a light weight.

Momo shakes her head as she feels a familiar pair of arms latch onto her arm. Her wife snuggles against her neck, kissing down the side of her throat. She sits down for a moment, Sana not even letting go for a moment. She’s permanently attached to Momo now, glued to her waist no matter where she moves.

“I think I should just take her home. We’ll catch up again, I guess. Sorry for leaving her with you for so long.” Momo sighs, attempting to ignore Sana’s wandering hands. She flushes when they’re under her shirt, cold hands meeting her warm skin.

Her friends snicker, aware of what’s going on in front of them.

“Go. Not sure how long she’ll last.” Nayeon teases, adding to the reddening of Momo’s cheeks. Her damn friends too.

“Should I call a cab for you guys? I don’t want to leave you here alone.” Momo grows concerned when she doesn’t spot Jeongyeon.

“She’s in the bathroom and she’s our designated driver. Don’t worry about us, go home and good luck.” Jihyo wraps them both in a hug and sends them out.

The car ride back to their place is filled with Sana’s whines of complaints and a whole lot of hand holding, including an attempt to cross over the console to sit on Momo’s lap. It takes a lot of restraint to not speed and rush home. Next time, she’s definitely not agreeing to going out for drinks.

“Motang, I love you.” Sana giggles as Momo carries her out of the car.

When Momo doesn’t reply, Sana whines, kicking her legs in the air, seeking her wife’s attention. She resigns to her fate, kisses Sana’s forehead and she quietens immediately. She thinks it’ll be fine when she puts Sana down on the bed, but she doesn’t let go. Instead, she tugs on Momo’s arms, making her fall forward.

“Stay here.” Sana holds onto Momo tightly. She sighs, but listens, pulling the blanket over her wife as she drifts off to sleep. She kisses her cheek, chooses the time to coo over how adorable she is.

She loves her wife, but her drunk clingy side will be the death of her some day. Momo adjusts herself, tries to lay down next to Sana as comfortably as she can being locked in Sana's arms. Maybe she’ll let go in a little bit.

(who is she kidding: Sana never lets go)


	16. hold me tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuck at home, sana is bored out of her mind. momo isn't giving her any attention and suggests for her to build a fort. so, she does.
> 
> (and doesn't let momo enter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 16: create a pillow fort

Working from home is definitely something that has benefits and shortcomings. For one, Sana has more time to spend with her girlfriend. She can take breaks and steal Momo’s snacks from their pantry. She can procrastinate, stay distracted and not get in trouble. But, the downside is that boredom strikes quicker than anything else.

That’s why she’s currently in their bedroom, head hanging off the bed as she watches Momo work on her computer. She’s been sulking about the lack of attention she’s been receiving from her girlfriend but all of her whines and complaints have fallen on deaf ears. Sana sighs in disappointment, now staring up at her ceiling. She tries to point and count all the cracks in the corners of their room.

She sighs again, sticks her legs up in the air for a few moments before letting them fall to the bed. Another sigh. What can she do to spend her time so that she doesn’t go insane? This time, she’s not really procrastinating. She’s already done with her work for the day; Sana has nothing else to do. She rolls on the bed, lays on her stomach and lets out one more sigh.

“If you sigh one more time, I’m going to send you out and lock the door.” Momo grumbles, her lack of focus is definitely on Sana.

“But I’m bored!” Sana whines, turning around to see that Momo’s eyes are already on her. She’s aware her girlfriend is trying to keep in her laughter.

“Go make a fort.” Momo suggests before going back to her work. Sana pouts but considers Momo’s suggestion. Maybe it’s not such a bad idea after all.

She leaves the room, unaware of Momo’s confused glance as she exits, closing the door behind her. Sana busies herself immediately, grabbing chairs from the dining table, the seats from the couch, a couple of cushions and a blanket. There’s enough space to set up next to the dining table and Sana gets started by stacking the seats against the chairs first. She throws the blanket on top, ties it to the chairs.

Admittedly, Sana finds it peaceful and fun. It’s nice to take a step back and do something different. Even if Momo hadn’t expected her to listen to her, she’s glad she did. She tucks in the last of the cushions inside the tent and admires her masterpiece. It’s still looking a bit lacklustre. She clicks her fingers as she thinks of a solution; fairy lights. Sana tangles them around the entrance and nods, appreciating the final outcome.

She finds a book from her shelf before stepping inside and flopping against a pillow. She just opens to the first page when she hears Momo clear her throat outside the fort.

“Can I come in?” Momo crouches in front, using her pleading eyes to gain access inside. But, Sana is strong.

“Nope. Don’t you have work to do?” Sana huffs and turns around, ignoring the huff of exasperation that leaves Momo’s lips.

“Please?” Momo pleads, beginning to sulk. Sana hates that it’ll always be her biggest weakness.

“What do I get out of it?” Sana closes her book and nears Momo, lingering by the entrance. She waits for her girlfriend’s answer – the correct one, of course.

“Cuddles.” Momo is quick to respond. “For as long as you want.”

“Good. You are welcome inside.”

Sana counts to four before she’s tugged into the warmest embrace.

(and Momo doesn't let go until Sana says so)


	17. there's always a solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> momo moves away from the stove for a minute. the dinner burns. sana is coming home in 30 mins. she's screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 17: burn dinner

It was only a minute. That’s how long Momo had been away from the stove. Someone rang her doorbell and left a parcel by the front. She just left, momentarily, to pick that up and come back to the kitchen. Momo didn’t expect to return to the off-putting stench of burnt chicken. That one damn minute had ruined her dinner plans with her wife, thirty minutes before she arrives home. She curses under her breath, grumbling about her lack of foresight.

The parcel wasn’t going anywhere – Momo could’ve picked it up later. But, no, she scrapped the food and went for the parcel. At least, the contents of that parcel are enough to lift up Momo’s mood. She ordered a matching pair of sweatshirts for herself and Sana after having her ear talked off about Jeongyeon and Mina having matching pairs of everything.

Now, the greater problem is dinner. Momo bragged all day about the delicious dinner that she was going to make – which is in the rubbish bin. The only solution she can find is to whip up a pot of ramyeon. It’s unhealthy and they rarely pull it out of the cupboards but this is an emergency and emergencies mean sacrificing things for the greater good. She pats her abdomen, sulking at the thought of losing them. One packet won’t do anything. She can always add extra toppings to make it less unhealthy.

(not really, but Momo is trying to convince herself)

She throws in some shiitake mushrooms and braised chicken, tops their bowls with seaweed and green onion with a half-boiled egg resting on the side. At least it looks _amazing_. It’s not a fancy dinner but it’s the best she can do in half an hour.

Momo hears the door opening, the shuffling of feet. She smiles, knowing Sana still doesn’t put her shoes on their rack despite Momo reminding her countless times. She’ll trip over them in the morning tomorrow in her half-asleep daze. Momo places the chopsticks down on their placemats when she catches the pit-pat of Sana’s feet nearing towards her. A firm grip around her waist and a soft sigh, Momo raises Sana’s palm to plant a kiss.

“It smells good.” Sana sniffs, brushing her nose against the column of Momo’s neck. She’s not sure if her wife is talking about her, or the food. “What happened to the amazing dinner you proclaimed to make?”

“Are you telling me this isn’t amazing?” Momo gasped, faking hurt as she places her hand over her heart, turning around to face her wife.

Sana rolls her eyes, not believing her for even a second. She knows Momo like the back of her hand, knows everything there is to know about her, everything in the little nooks and crannies of Momo’s existence.

A heartbeat later, with Sana still awaiting an answer, Momo cracks.

“I burnt the dinner.” Momo pouts, feeling the disappointment creep back into her skin from earlier. But, Sana, as always, never lets her spend time in that mindset. She chases it away with a kiss, soothes all the worries that just starts to brew.

“I’m sure this dinner is just amazing.” Sana brushes her nose against Momo’s. “But, how did you burn it anyway?”

Momo doesn’t want to answer at first. Then she caves in, tells Sana about the parcel and the matching sweatshirts. She doesn’t regret it, seeing the way Sana’s eyes light up as soon as she mentions it.

She’d buy a thousand and more matching outfits if it meant seeing that smile on her wife’s face.


	18. special kind of mundane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sana thinks it's a nice day to go out on a picnic with her wife; on a mundane sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 18: go on a picnic

It’s a nice day for a picnic. That’s the first thing that comes across Sana’s mind as looks outside her window. It’s a Sunday morning, Sana and Momo are both home and the weather is beautiful. A short period outside together sounds like the best use of their time before they start their week again from tomorrow.

“Mo, can we go out for a little bit? It’s a nice day to go to the park.” Sana asks her wife, who’s busy watching television. She turns to face Sana, nods once and returns her gaze to what she was watching.

With a spring to her step, Sana prepares a light meal to take with them. Maybe, some wraps will do for today. She pulls out their brown weaved picnic basket that’s only been used once, a gift from their friends for one of their anniversaries. At least, she finally has another purpose for it. Sana throws in some snacks in the basket, adds some cutlery and drinks before setting it by the entrance of their house.

She skips back to Momo, leans over the couch and kisses her forehead and her cheeks, chuckles as Momo whines because of the endless affection. Sana pulls back to head to their room but Momo tugs her back, wrapping her arms around Sana’s hands to keep her in place.

“Hirai Momo, who would’ve thought you’d be this soft?” Sana’s voice is laced with humour as she rests her chin over Momo’s head. “Let’s go. Everything is ready.”

It takes them twenty minutes longer than usual to get dressed because Momo’s hands wander in places they shouldn’t be going.

(Sana is just as guilty; but rather than hands, it was her mouth)

When they reach the park, Sana’s already seeking out a nice spot under a tree. There aren’t a lot of people around which is always a good thing. It allows them to enjoy the peace and quiet. It’s sunny, but it’s hot. She doesn’t want either of them to have reddening cheeks sporting a sunburn. She’s there, dragging Momo under the perfect spot. Her wife is the one carrying the basket so Sana lugs the blue checkered picnic blanket.

She sits down first, leans against the tree for support. Momo shakes her head, a hint of a smile on her lips. Sana wraps her fingers around Momo’s wrist and tugs her down, erupting in laughter as they both end up bumping heads. She kisses away Momo’s pout, clarifies that the purpose was to get her to rest on her lap.

Momo sulks for a moment, makes Sana kiss her head and she obliges, _happily_. Sana thinks there wouldn’t be any place she’d rather be. She feels at home with Momo’s head in her lap, gently carding through her hair as she reads a book. Sana can only catch some fragments of the text, something about a group of nine girls becoming one.

Feeling peckish, she pulls out a packet of gummy worms, feeding Momo and herself one at a time. Sana scoffs as Momo keeps opening her mouth, not even knowing what’s dangling in front of her. She’s trusted too much – and it envelops her with a new sense of happiness.

It’s nice to spend time with Momo like this. A step back from the chaotic week, slows everything down to a mundane yet precious day like this. Sana can only seek for such things where it’s just her and Momo, able to steal kisses here and there. Able to be blessed with the waves of affection and love they both have to share.


	19. our hearts align

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they were young when they thought of getting a tattoo together. seven years on, will it finally be complete?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 19: matching tattoos

It’s a plan seven years in the making. What once started as a silly joke grew into something stronger, something real. Momo and Sana have been conjoined at their hips for as long as they remember. Years spent together creating memories cherished until today. A collection of snippets alike to treasure; one of a kind, _special_.

They make a promise at the age of fifteen: one day, they’ll walk into a tattoo parlour and add ink to their skin – something that defined each other. Something matching. At that age, it was safe to say both of them threw in ideas of stupid love songs or a cheesy line about the value of friendship. They’re glad they never listened to their brains back then. They’re glad they listened to their hearts, let their relationship blossom or else they’d never be where they are today.

Now, they bask in a love they can’t have enough of.

Together for five years, it’s safe to say Momo is still learning more about Sana every day. More quirks to discover after beginning to date her best friend. When she thinks she knows everything about her, something else pops up and she’s amazed by her girlfriend all over again. It’s just like Momo knows that Sana always starts showering with her left arm. It’s just like how Momo knows Sana twirls when she feels shy.

Sana is a book with endless chapters and every page leaves Momo hanging, for more.

They’re out on the lawn one afternoon, Sana’s head on Momo’s lap as she stares at the clouds above them when they talk about it.

“Hey, remember when we said we were going to get matching tattoos?” Momo starts the conversation. Sana’s gaze is filled with curiosity as she stares at her. “When we were in high school? We saw this parent with tattoos and thought it would be cool to get one.”

“Right. When we said we’d have something like _besties forever_ tattooed on our skin.” Sana snorted. “We were idiots.”

“I kind of want a tattoo?” Momo feels embarrassed to admit it out loud but she wants to do this with Sana. “I’ve been looking at some lately.”

She keeps her eyes closed, unsure of what to expect from Sana. But, when she hears a fit of giggles, Momo glances at her girlfriend in concern.

“What do you have in mind?” Sana’s eyes shine with excitement, already on board with the idea.

Getting tattoos are painful. The two of them learn this a week later. It’s higher than the threshold of pain either of them are accustomed to. A few tears are shed. A few screams are released. A tight grip is necessary to deal with it all. Yet, when they walk out of the tattoo parlour, they think that it was all worth it. The beauty of the black ink is beyond this world. Beyond words.

And, when they’re allowed to finally unwrap the bandage covering their forearms, Momo and Sana can only stare in awe.

It’s awfully cheesy and Momo gets teased endlessly about it. But, she’s not the one who kisses the tattoo every night before bed. She's not the one who traces them with the pad of her finger when they're cuddling. She's not the one who purposely intertwines their fingers.

(even though Sana does it all the time, Momo loves the feeling)

They’ve always been two halves of a whole. Two people who complete each other. A pair that are the perfect fit for each other.

As they hold hands, the puzzle pieces inked on their skin reflect each other. The edges of their inner forearms, where the tattoos are painted, align to become one.


	20. heart thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sana and momo choose to adopt a puppy from the local shelter but two fluffy guys steals their hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 20: adopt a dog

Dogs bark at the two of them as they walk inside the dog shelter. Their cuteness melt their hearts, some pawing on the barrier, others quietly asleep. It takes all of Sana’s courage to stop herself from petting them all. They’re all so small and cute. If she could, she’d keep each and every one of these precious babies in her house with Momo. But, with Momo being allergic, that’s a bad mix.

Weeks of desperate pleas, Sana had been surprised when it was Momo who asked to adopt a puppy. Sure, she’d spoken about it fleetingly in the months before, but it was alarming that Momo brought the topic up again. Something about helping her overcome her allergy. At first, it was a hard no from Sana. She hadn’t wanted to risk Momo’s life over a dog. No matter how much Momo tried to convince her, she wouldn’t listen.

But, she was forced to sit down and listen to Momo as she spoke about her allergy results. Sana was left feeling sheepish because apparently, Momo’s allergies were minor. It was fine for them to have a dog in their place. They _still_ argued; from adopting three dogs, they reached one. That was the only compromise Sana was willing to make because even if it was a minor allergy, she still had her fears. Momo’s pouting would not make her cave to her wishes.

Today, they’re on a journey to choose _one_ dog to adopt. It feels like a crime to be picking out one from all of the cute balls of fluff. Sana is trying her best to not fall prey to all the pleading eyes, including her girlfriend’s.

As they reach the end of the aisle, Momo stops in her tracks, Sana colliding into her back consequently. Slowly, she watches as Momo gravitates towards a window. Sana follows, interest piqued as to which puppy has stolen her girlfriend’s attention.

Her heart stutters in her chest when she looks over Momo’s shoulder. She gasps, completely understanding how Momo felt drawn to them. Behind the glass, two white puppies were fast asleep. As if she’d wake them up, Sana places her hand on the glass gently. A moment later, she jumps back when one of them wakes up, shaking its head. The dog’s eyes light up at the sight of the two of them and runs to the glass, wagging its tail.

Sana looks to Momo, her eyes already on her, an amused grin on her face. She intertwines their hands, giggling as the dog barks in front of them.

“They’re adorable.” Momo mumbles, heart stolen by the little one. “I think they’re Japanese Spitz? Maybe it’s meant to be. You ready to tell them?”

She nods but there’s a pang in her heart. Sana looks over to the puppy still asleep. The two of them seem to be close. It would be harsh to pull them apart, wouldn’t it? As Momo guides them back to the shelter counsellor.

“How did you go?” The girl looks at them keenly, aware of their enthusiasm.

“We’d like to adopt.” Momo grins, talking on behalf of Sana who’s still lost in her thoughts.

“The Japanese Spitz?” The counsellor asks. “One?”

“On–”

“Both.”

Sana intertwines her fingers with Momo’s, squeezing lightly as she sees the pride shining in her girlfriend's eyes.

(later, they argue for hours about names before picking one each: milk and tofu)


	21. safety of your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> momo has a bad nightmare after watching a horror movie that she chose. sana is there to comfort her (and tease her too)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 21: nightmares

There’s a rustle of leaves. Momo looks back, to the sides, trying to find the source of the sound. It’s dark – she can’t see much. She walks quietly. The task is difficult when she’s walking in a forest but she does her best. She can’t see where she’s going anymore, accidentally steps on a branch and freezes. The rustling of leaves come and again and something tugs at her arm.

A scream leaves her mouth and she shoots up in her bed, shirt soaked with sweat. Frantically, she tries to find the switch for the bedside lamp. Her hands are still shaking and her heart feels like it’s about to burst out of her chest. It felt so real, like someone was about to grab her and take her underground.

“Mo-tang?” Sana’s voice is laced with sleep as she stirs awake. She’s quick to wrap her arms around Momo. “Bad dream?”

She can only nod meekly, still reeling from the nightmare. She’s never going to choose to watch a horror movie again. She knows that she definitely brought this upon herself thinking she’d be fine, now she has regrets thinking about it in the first place. Momo sighs, leans into Sana’s embrace and feels herself calm down immediately. But, she doubts she’ll be able to fall asleep again. It keeps looping in her mind even though she doesn’t want to remember. She shudders, shaking her head in an attempt to forget it.

“I’ll get a glass of water.” Sana moves to get off the bed but Momo doesn’t want her to leave. She holds on to her arms and keeps her close.

Sana doesn’t say anything again. She chooses to press kisses to the side of Momo’s head. She runs her fingers through Momo’s tangled locks, knows it always calms her wife. Momo feels the worry seep out of her body, shoulders relaxing. She never wants to go through that again. She kisses the edge of Sana’s palm.

_I’m okay._

Momo can tell Sana is still worried. Feels it in the way her gaze is heavy as she looks at her. Her grip on Momo is tight too, not a lot, but it’s enough for her to know that the bad dream had shaken her up as well. She wants to fuss over Sana, cuddle her to sleep and chase away all of the fear that she created.

Instead, she’s the one being guided back under the blankets by Sana. She’s even tucked against Sana’s neck. Momo snuggles deeper, wraps her arms around Sana’s waist and exhales shakily. Sana is there, reassuring her through her gentle strokes up and down her back. She’s there, drawing silly patterns against her exposed skin. She’s there, placing kisses wherever she can. It’s amazing how much of an effect her touch has on Momo because a short time later, she feels herself already drifting off to sleep.

“Next time I choose a horror movie, you have to say no.” Momo mumbles sleepily.

“I should’ve recorded that. We both know that’s never going to happen.” Sana laughs at her wife’s whines.

Even in her sleepy state, Momo links their pinkies together, ignoring Sana’s laughter.

This marks a promise that’ll fall apart in a week; it’s certain.


	22. the old town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sana and momo go on a walk in bern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 22: sightseeing on holiday

It’s Sana’s shrill alarm echoing in their hotel room that stirs the two of them from their slumber. Momo groans, words of protest about to escape her lips at the rude awakening. Sana feels for her phone, switches the stupid thing off. This wouldn’t have happened if they slept on time last night. But Momo had insisted to go out for dessert and they ended up going for a walk as well. At the end, both of them returned back to their hotel at two o’clock in the morning.

“Come on. We promised to wake up early today.” Sana grumbles, sliding off the bed. She shuffles towards the bathroom, still half asleep.

By the time she washes up and gets ready, Momo is fast asleep again. Sana shakes her head as she walks towards her girlfriend. She leans over, peppers kisses all over her face knowing it’ll be enough to annoy her and get her out of bed.

“Okay, okay. I’m getting up!” Momo groans, making Sana giggle. She rubs her eyes sleepily, yawning to get rid of the sleep from her system. Sana plants a kiss on her forehead and ushers her to the bathroom.

Stepping out of the hotel and onto the streets of Bern, Sana shivers at the change in temperature. She immediately reaches over for Momo’s hands, tucking them into her jacket pocket. At least the sun is warming them up a little bit.

“Let’s go to Old City first? I think we’re going to be doing a lot of walking today.” Sana follows the GPS on her phone to their location.

“Can we grab a hot chocolate or coffee? I feel like I’m going to freeze to death.” Momo’s shoulders are still shaking.

Sana spots a vendor by the side and tugs Momo with her immediately. Momo has always been quicker to fall sick because of the cold. She asks for a hot chocolate and hands it over to Momo before resuming their walk.

“You don’t want any?” Momo asks, offering the drink.

“I’ll be fine.”

A few minutes later, Sana reaches for the cup, stealing a sip out of it and making Momo laugh. Sana whines about the teasing but earns a kiss to the side of the head which is enough to appease her.

The Old City is beautiful. It feels like stepping into a new world and both Sana and Momo are left astounded by the immaculate detailing on the buildings. The little markets are full of life, bright and cheery sellers greet them as they walk through the town. It feels heart-warming. They continue to walk by the river, loving the peacefulness that’s rare to come by these days.

“I want to come back here again one day. Everything is so amazing here, ignoring the cold weather, of course.” Momo comments as the stand on a bridge overlooking water. Sana nods and wraps her arms around her girlfriend’s waist.

Sana snuggles deeper against Momo’s warmth, paying no mind to the complaints coming from her.

Maybe, Sana can finally make use of the burning weight in back pocket later in the week. She reaches for the silver ring, a swirl of nervousness building in her stomach. 

She’ll be prepared the next time they come here.


	23. our time is precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> momo thinks matching rings would be the perfect present for their six month anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 23: matching rings

It’s a bit overwhelming for Momo to realise that it’s been six months since she finally gathered the courage to confess to her best friend. Overwhelming because they have been the best six months of her life, and that time together just flew by without her even realising. It’s a big milestone. Momo wants to cherish it in the right way.

It took her weeks to think of something that she knew Sana would like. Something precious, that she’d be able to treasure. Six months might not be enough time to gift someone a ring, but Momo thinks that time is precious and it’s a perfect chance. A chance to express her heartfelt feelings through actions rather than words, which admittedly, Momo is still trying to work on.

(being around Sana evokes _so_ many crazy emotions; it can be hard to handle sometimes)

As she stands outside the jeweller, Momo sighs deeply. It’ll definitely be a task to find the perfect ring, but with Sana on campus for her classes, Momo thinks it’s more than enough. She’s greeted by the staff as soon as she steps inside, guiding her to the array of rings on display. Most are gold, and neither of them are too fond of the colour, preferring the shade of silver instead. She shakes her head, the range completely unappealing.

Momo makes a move to leave the store when another staff member slides in a new ring into an empty cushion. Her eyes widen; it’s perfect. She picks it immediately, asking if they have the right sizes.

Maybe it’s meant to be fate. There were only two left in Momo and Sana’s sizes.

She can’t help the smile that forms on her face as she sees the two rings beside each other. But, she feels like there’s something missing.

“Do you do engravings?” Momo asks, receiving an earnest nod in return.

She walks back to her apartment with a massive smile on her face. She’s honestly never felt so happy with a gift she’s planned for her girlfriend than with these matching rings in her pocket. Momo fiddles with the box the entire time, trying to think of the best moment to give it over to Sana. Maybe she’ll leave it until after dinner.

It turns out, Momo can’t wait until dinner. As soon as she enters Sana’s doors, engulfed in a massive hug, she thinks it’s the best moment. Sana’s staring at her with the love of her entire heart, eyes enough to express it all.

A little bit of fiddling and Momo manages to unwrap the silly ribbon they tied around the box.

Sana’s there, erasing her nerves by just putting her hand over Momo’s. Sana’s there, patient as ever, waiting for Momo to show what’s she’s so excited for.

And it’s worth it, Momo thinks. When Sana gasps as she picks her ring out, slides it across her middle finger. She’s immediately brought into another hug, this time, feeling a lot more like Sana is about to squeeze the life out of her.

“It’s beautiful Momo. And it has an engraving?” Sana mumbles, looking under the ring. “ _Our time is precious_.” Her eyes shine with tears as she looks up at Momo. Momo is already leaning forward, kissing her softly, wiping her girlfriend’s tears away.

Momo lets the rings shine under the light, loosely intertwining their fingers. Truly, this is the most precious present of all.


	24. my baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sana wakes her wife up at midnight to celebrate her birthday together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 24: wake up at midnight for a birthday

Sana tries not to laugh as her wife lays asleep, dead to the world. She’s snoring slightly and it’s enough for her to know she won’t wake up anytime soon. Sana slips out of their room, rubbing her hands as she considers her plan. She has ten minutes until Momo’s birthday and she wants to grab the cake and candles. The present can wait till they’re both awake in the morning.

She heads to their fridge, pulls out the cake she’d brought home from Momo’s favourite cake shop earlier. Sana smiles as pushes in the standing candles on the cake. She’d brought the numbers two and four but she’s not sure if that’ll end up being too many candles on the small-sized cake. For a moment, Sana contemplates her options before succumbing to her enthusiasm for the extra candles and adds them to the growing collection.

Lighting them all up, she tiptoes back to their bedroom, rolling her eyes as she notes how Momo has already rolled over to Sana’s side, cuddling her pillow. She draws in a deep breath, letting out a shaky sigh as she prepares herself. She can’t really remember the last time she sang for anyone, but for Momo, it’s always worth it.

_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you._

Momo flinches slightly, but doesn’t budge. Sana’s starting to think she should’ve just blown a horn in her ears to wake her up instead.

_Happy birthday dear Momoring._

Sana places the cake on their bedside table before moving to sit on their bed. She pats Momo’s face, ignoring her whines of ruined sleep. Her eyes flutter open slowly and it takes all of Sana’s willpower to stop herself from peppering kisses all over her skin.

(she’ll save that for later)

“Momoring, wake up.” Sana pokes at Momo’s cheeks, squealing when Momo grabs her finger, biting on it teasingly.

“What is it?” Momo’s voice is croaky as she squints at Sana, sitting up quietly. Sana rewards her with a kiss on the cheek, appreciating her obedience despite the rude awakening. If roles were reversed, she’s sure she would’ve thrown a couple of pillows at Momo’s head by now.

“Happy birthday Momoring.” Sana whispers, holding the cake again. The light from the candles brings light to Momo’s expression. Her mouth hangs open as she looks between the cake and Sana’s face. This time, Sana giggles at the cute sight, tugging at her nose. “Make a wish, baby.”

Sana watches as Momo’s eyes flutter close immediately, muttering under her breath before blowing out all of the candles in one go. Sana reaches out to turn on their bedside lamp. She misses the sneaky glint in Momo’s eyes when she’d moved around.

That’s how Sana ends up with a smear of icing on her nose. She groans, not appreciating the sticky substance on her nose. But when Momo laughs, she thinks it’s worth it. Momo licks it off too, leaving a lingering kiss on her cheek too.

“Thank you, Satang. Even though you ripped me from my lovely dream.” Momo grumbles.

“Must’ve been about me with the way you were cuddling that pillow.”

The blush on Momo’s cheeks means Sana is correct. And, she doesn’t hear the end of her teasing from her the whole day.


	25. sweet like ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> momo and sana take a walk on the beach at night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 25: walk on the beach

The night air is chilly, but Momo feels a lot warmer with Sana beside her. Their fingers are loosely intertwined, tucked in the pocket of her hoodie. It’s silent between them. The peacefulness of the waves crashing on the shore as they walk on the sand is calming. Momo sighs softly, sniffing when she feels the cold breeze hit her nose. Sana giggles beside her, using her free warm hand to cover it in an attempt to bring some of the heat back.

“You’re looking an awful lot like Rudolph.” Sana’s laughter echoes in Momo’s ear. She doesn’t whine about the teasing this time, too lost in the beauty walking in front of her.

Sana squeezes her hand then, ground Momo to the present. She glares at her girlfriend playfully before she pretends to pat her head. Moments later, Momo ruffles Sana’s hair, ignoring her groans of protest. Fingers dig into Momo’s side, an attempt to either tickle her _or_ pinch her.

But, it’s neither.

They creep under her shirt, Sana’s cold hand making contact with Momo’s skin. She shrieks, taking off to escape Sana’s wrath. Momo can’t go very far. Running on sand is the worst decision to ever come to mind and she feels herself slowing down after a few minutes. When she hears Sana’s soft chuckling behind her, Momo knows she’s defeated. There’s an arm looped around her waist and they tumble into the sand, spluttering.

“It’s night time, Sana.” Momo feels like she’s inhaled a whole mouthful of sand upon landing.

“So? At least I can get to hug you this way.” Sana pouts, snuggling against Momo.

“You can hug me _any_ way as long as we’re not in the sand.” Momo doesn’t hesitate to strike a deal. Is she selling her soul to the devil?

(it’s worth it, always is when Sana’s face radiates with happiness)

It takes Momo at least five minutes to get all the sand out of her clothes. If Sana wasn’t so damn cute, she’d be mad. Or, if she had the heart to resist her – which, she really doesn’t. It all flies out of the window when Sana rests her head on Momo’s shoulder, anyway. A little bit awkward to walk like this, but she doesn’t mind. She secures her arm around Sana’s shoulders, brings her close so she can keep her girlfriend warm again. Momo kisses the top of the head and misses the way redness spreads over Sana’s cheeks. She’d never live that down if Momo picked up on it.

“Do you think we could stop somewhere for ice cream?” Momo asks. Something about beaches and ice cream just seems like the perfect match.

“Why? I thought you were too cold.” Sana’s laughter is muffled against Momo’s neck. She earns herself a pinch from Momo.

“I wanted to share with you. But that’s fine. I’ll just eat it all alone.” Momo looks away, not paying any mind to the guffaw that escapes Sana’s lips.

“Fine, fine. Let’s go. I want to choose the flavours though.” Sana argues. For a moment, Momo seems to want to fight back, her mouth open, before she closes it and stops herself.

She regrets it later when Sana chooses one of the sweetest flavours of ice cream. However, Sana is suffering too – and that makes it all worth it.


	26. go baby go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sana and momo go go-karting with friends. winner gets to pick where they go for their next trip overseas. it's enough to turn on sana's competitiveness mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 26: go karting challenge

“Are you ready?” Sana asks as she slides on her helmet. She slides on her leather gloves, pats Momo’s helmet as she hears the instructor call out for them to sit in their go-karts.

“Ready to make you lose? Definitely.” Momo’s grin is evident in her voice and she rolls her eyes. There’s no way she’ll let her girlfriend win the races. Not when the winner gets to choose where their next holiday will be.

“Did you forget? I have Mina in my team.” Sana reminds her, boasting about the ace card in their team.

“So! I have Jeongie. She’ll help us win.” Momo mumbles, crossing her arms.

Finding her too cute, Sana drops her teasing tone. She reaches for Momo’s fingers, squeezing lightly. She would’ve kissed her girlfriend if she could, but they’d both already put their helmets on, meaning no kisses.

As if aware of her demise, Momo laughs and kisses Sana’s hand. Though, when she sits in the kart, Sana’s mood shifts. She’s serious, ready to kick some ass and hopefully not get hurt in the process. She ignores Momo’s attempts at distracting her because they’re definitely working. _Head in the game Sana._

When the green flag is flashed, Sana immediately presses on the speed, squealing as she surpasses all of their friends. The curves are hard to manage, but Sana perseveres, blocking out the burning pain on her hands. It takes all of her strength to turn the steering wheel on bends and even though she’s wearing gloves, it doesn’t quite prevent the discomfort from settling in.

Sana can see Momo behind her, not directly, because Mina is right there with her. But it’s enough for her to speed up, increasing the distance. At the next bend, Mina overtakes her with ease, saluting Sana as she leads their team. Sana passes Tzuyu this time, but she’s behind a few laps. She giggles at her careful driving but it’s clear that she’s having fun. That’s what matters most.

(or, she’s trying to let Nayeon beat her, which Sana thinks is a very plausible option)

Rounding off the next stretch, Sana groans as she feels a kart hit her from behind. She careens into the tire edging of the circuit, stuck in her spot. She’s ready to give hell to the person who banged into her, massaging her neck from the sudden hit. Though, she’s not surprised when she sees that it’s Momo who’s the culprit. The two of them are guided off the track, Sana grumbling about the loss of her lead.

Apparently, the company has a rule that if you bump into another person on the track, you’ll be disqualified from the match. So, now Sana and Momo are on the side-lines, watching their friends have fun while they can only watch in envy.

“Next time maybe we’ll go to an outdoors one.” Momo comments, taking off her helmet and sitting beside her girlfriend. Sana glares at her, still upset about having to leave when she didn’t need to. “I didn’t do it on purpose!”

She opens her arms for Sana to hug her and she caves, as always. Her anger simmers when Momo kisses her, chasing it all away.

“To make it fair, we’re going where I want to go.” Sana sulks, earning a nod from Momo.

When would Momo confess that Sana has the best choices anyway? Never.


	27. more than you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been seven days since sana left for work overseas and those days have been the longest ones of momo's life. but, she's returning today and of course, momo will be there to meet her at the airport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 27: wait at the airport with banner

It’s been a week since Sana went overseas for a work trip. And, those seven days have been the longest days of Momo’s life. With the time difference being too big between them, by the time Sana wakes up, Momo is off to sleep. By the time Momo is awake, Sana is off to sleep. They’ve barely been able to talk to each other, the only form of communication between them being a series of messages and exchanging of some photos, here and there.

Momo hates to admit it. But, she badly wants to have Sana in her arms again. She hadn’t realised how much she’d miss her girlfriend when she’d be gone. There’d be a constant cloud hovering over her head wherever she went. Cloudiness forming because Momo simply hadn’t _heard_ Sana’s voice. Her friends started to think she’d need to be sent home from work, consistently distracted and unfocused when she tried to teach them their dance moves.

However, it all ends today. After the longest seven days of her life, Momo would be able to breathe properly again. Sana is returning today and Momo knows that the first thing she’ll do when she sees her is either hug her or kiss her senselessly.

She hadn’t gotten much to surprise her with. A cute little balloon that had _welcome home_ written on it. Call Momo cheesy, but there’s no home where Sana isn’t there. And with her back, she feels like she’ll be complete again. There’s also a little sign she made, purely for fun. Sana’s always cooed over the drivers who hold boards for the people who exit the airport. Momo thought to make one on her own, except this one simply has one word written on it.

 _Minatozaki’s_.

As she steps into the airport, she feels nervous. The whole day went by slowly, filled with Momo’s impatience to see her girlfriend. Now that she’s here, she can’t help the butterflies in her stomach from fluttering. She ached to see her _and_ she will. Sana has already landed, messaging Momo after she’d passed through the duty free.

She holds the balloon tightly in one hand, the board in the other. If time had gone slowly before, it feels as if it’s _agonisingly_ slow at the moment. Momo searches through the faces of the passengers the terminal, trying to find that familiar orange head somewhere. She spots her five minutes later. Momo wants to run to her, but she relents, waiting patiently. When the crowd parts, giving Sana way, her face lights up when she sees Momo on the other end.

Sana runs.

She runs, dropping her bags in front of Momo’s feet, instead, jumping in her arms and kissing _her_ senselessly. The tips of Momo’s ears turn pink as she hears the crowd cheering, undoubtedly because of the show Momo and Sana gave them. She tunes them out, focusing on the woman in her arms. Showing her how much she missed her and showering her face with little kisses. Even through Sana’s whines, Momo continues, to the point she becomes teary.

“You missed me that much?” Sana speaks softly, cradling Momo’s face between her palms.

“More than you know. I don’t think I can deal with that again.” Momo shakes her head. Sana is there to wipe away her tears, hugging her tightly before she lets go.

“I guess, I have a lot of making up to do then if you missed me that much.” Sana grins at Momo. Momo rolls her eyes and picks up her girlfriend’s bags.

Maybe she regrets telling her that now.


	28. endless love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sana wakes up to her daughter tzuyu climbing over her, way too excited to make cookies with her sister mina while momo prepares the dough for them all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 28: spend time with family

In their entire life, Momo has only cried three times. The first, being when Sana walked down the aisle. The second, when Sana passed their baby Mina over to Momo for the first time. And the third, when Sana passed their baby Tzuyu over to Momo two years later, her wife shed tears again. Sana’s heart is filled with love for these three people she cherishes most.

“Mama, wake up.” Six-year old Tzuyu shakes Sana, trying to stir her from her sleep. Sana squints, trying to make out why her little girl is already awake and on their bed. She giggles when Sana wakes up, engulfing her a big hug.

“Sorry Mama, I tried to stop her but she’s too excited.” Mina’s tired voice reaches her, probably from the entrance of the door.

“Are we going to make cookies today Mama? We make cookies every year.” Tzuyu’s eyes shine, excitement radiating.

Sana coos over her, pinching her cheeks. Of course, this one with her sweet tooth, would wake her up to make cookies. Tzuyu squirms in her arms, trying to escape Sana’s constant attention to her cheeks, but fails. Sana laughs when she seeks out Mina’s help only for her sister to betray her too, looking away.

“Where’s your Mom?” Sana finally lets her daughter go, kissing the top of her head. Tzuyu sighs, snuggling against Sana’s neck.

“She’s in the kitchen preparing the cookie dough. Are Aunt Nayeon and Aunt Jihyo going to come over too like last year? Christmas isn’t the same without them.” Mina answers, whining as she goes off about meeting the two idiots who have literally spoiled her rotten.

“Yes sweetie.” Sana chuckles, trying to leave her bed with Tzuyu attached to her. “Tzu, if you want to make cookies, you’re going to have to let go.”

She immediately drops her hands and runs out of the room, squealing as she enters the kitchen. Momo probably picked her up. Her departure gives Sana time to get wash up and get dressed and she joins her three precious loves in the kitchen.

“Hey you. Good morning.” Sana greets Momo with a kiss, giggling as she spots the flour all over her face. Tzuyu must’ve gotten her hands dirty already. “Ready to make the cookies?”

“Yes!” Mina and Tzuyu shout together. They grab their cutters, getting to work, leaving some time for Sana to cuddle her wife.

“You sent Tzuyu into the room didn’t you.” Sana accuses, knowing completely well it was her doing. Her laugh gives it away, verifying her assumption. “You could’ve woken me up instead.”

“That definitely wouldn’t go as planned.” Momo grins, planting a kiss on Sana’s lips as she hugs her tightly. “The two work well together, don’t they?” She looks at their daughters, watching Tzuyu show off one of her cookies.

A tidal wave of affection and love washes over Sana. She loves them so much. “Mina brings out Tzuyu’s cheeky side. I’m glad they have each other.”

“Just like I’m glad to have you.” Momo smoothly confesses.

Sana couldn’t agree more. There’s nothing she’d ever trade for her family. Craziness and all, she loves them endlessly.


	29. the best score

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> momo and sana end up on the same team for laser tag. everyone knows they're going to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 29: a game of laser tag

A laser tag game for six. Three on each team. They shuffle the papers with their names on it, Momo and Nayeon being the two leaders. The other four wait patiently as they pull out the names. Nayeon goes first, cheers when she read Jihyo’s name. On the other hand, Momo feels like their team will already be screwed. Her girlfriend is on her team. They all burst into laughter as Sana walks up to Momo, patting her head. It’s a good thing they didn’t bet on anything.

Mina and Tzuyu are the only two remaining. Both, equally good shooters. Momo knows neither of them would want to be on their team and she doesn’t blame them. Tzuyu groans when Mina gets picked for Nayeon’s team.

“Sorry Tzu. We’ll just hide.” Sana apologies, patting her head.

They get ready to enter, darkness of the room a little bit terrifying. Their vests light up and they wait for the announcement to begin. It’s difficult to look in the dark, but as soon as the siren goes off, Sana and Momo tail Tzuyu, who’s leading them in the game. There’s no sound for a few minutes, before all of them hear footsteps near them.

“On the right.” Sana points to the light glowing behind a wall. Tzuyu notices immediately and shoots, her gun vibrating.

They walk sideways, not wanting to expose the full area of their vests to the other team, making them easy targets. Momo sees a blue glow in the corner of her eye and she turns and aims, hoping for it to land anywhere near whoever it is. Her gun vibrates. Bingo.

It comes as a surprise, but the three of them stay on top of the game, succeeding with their quick reflexes. Momo even hears the huffs of annoyance from Nayeon and Jihyo, knowing they’ve triggered their frustration levels. Towards the end, Tzuyu splits ways, leaving Sana and Momo alone. Probably because she’s done with their giggling and whispering.

Spotting a hidden wall, Momo tugs Sana with her, pushing her against the wall. The surprised look on Sana’s face makes Momo chuckle.

“What? I want to spend some time with you.” Momo nudges Sana’s nose with her own, hovering over her lips.

She leans down, kisses Sana softly, tipping her chin up to frame her cheeks in her hands. Momo leans her gun against the wall, basking in the spared moment between the two of them. Sana grips on Momo’s vest, pulling her impossibly closer as she chases after Momo’s lips. Swirls of happiness form in her chest being able steal a few kisses with Momo. She knows it’ll be short lived. Someone’s bound to notice them soon. Their glowing vests aren’t exactly hidden.

“Ah-ha! Oh – gosh guys, are you serious?” Nayeon makes her presence known. Sana, who still had her gun in her hand, shoots Nayeon, laughing at the look of betrayal on her face.

The buzzer goes off for the end of the game and lights turn back on. Nayeon still seems to be in shock from her mistake but Momo and Sana console her. If she hadn’t spoken, they could’ve both probably been shot.

“Who would’ve thought we’d win.” Sana grins as she looks at the final score.

“I definitely scored more.” Momo states bluntly, everyone erupting in a fit of giggles. Yes, she really did score more.


	30. fools in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> momo follows the steps to proposing, even if it's a little bit out of order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 30: propose

Momo thinks she’s about to go insane. Sana seems like she _knows_. She keeps dropping hints about marriage and subtly bringing it up in conversations. It’s as if she’s aware of the velvet box in the cabinet next to her side of the bed. She’s tried to keep it well hidden. Momo brushes off all of their topics related to marriage because she knows she’ll stuff it up if she’s put under pressure. Redirecting is all she can do.

For the past week, Momo has been carrying that box around with her whenever she leaves the house with Sana, hoping, no, _praying_ that she finds the courage to get down on one knee and finally propose.

She’s not one to be cheesy, but she wants to do everything right. She isn’t good with romantic things, but her heart knows Sana _is_ the one for her. She read online that the first thing you should do is ask the parents. Momo has actually already visited Sana’s parents, asking them for their permission to propose to their daughter.

Following that, the next step wasn’t to find a ring, but things weren’t aligning, so she had to adjust accordingly. Momo found the perfect one after shopping around for a few weeks. It’s similar to the promise matching rings they made together when they were in high school. Momo knew it was the perfect one as soon as she laid her eyes upon it, standing out from the others.

Now, WikiHow says that before getting the ring, Momo should consider a place and a time to propose. This has been the biggest problem of her life. An unsolvable problem. It’s been the only thing haunting her for weeks. She’s even skipped ahead and planned her proposal, practicing her speech every time she leaves the house. Everything has settled into place, but finding the right moment for it to unfold? Momo is still working on it.

It turns out, the perfect moment happens to be one that’s _inside_ their apartment. They just arrive back from shopping at the supermarket for their groceries. Momo finds Sana in the kitchen, prepping for their dinner. It’s probably the worst location to propose to someone and without a doubt, the least romantic. But, in this moment, all Momo can think about is doing this every day. Spending time with Sana like this. They’re already doing everything together, like a couple. Adding a ring to the mix will just be the faultless finishing.

So, as Sana’s back is to Momo, she gets down on one knee, velvet box hidden behind her in her hand. She has barely a few seconds to calm her nerves before she does this. When Sana turns to face her, Momo is grateful she’d put the cartons of eggs in the fridge. She gasps, covering her mouth with her hands.

Momo had prepared for this, but she can’t even remember what she’d written on that damn paper.

“I really made a mess of this.” Momo shakes her head. “I think you already knew this was going to happen. You kept hinting at it. I’m sorry it took me so long, I just couldn’t find a good time. I – I just, saw you in that moment and I thought _this is it_. This is how I want the rest of my life to be. I want to wake up next to you in the mornings. I want to go out on walks by the beach. I want to warm you in the coldest nights. I want to spend my nights cuddling with you while we watch a stupid horror movie that I chose.”

“I know I’m not the most romantic person. I’m not good with my words. Where do you find someone, who proposes in the kitchen of their apartment?” Momo tries to make Sana laugh as she sees the tears welling in her eyes. “I want to be better. But I want to be better with you by my side.” She pauses for a moment, trying to remember a conversation she had with Sana a while back. “You once asked me when I’m the happiest. I was silly then, didn’t give you the answer that you deserved to hear. The truth is, I’m happiest when you’re with me. I want to take this next step with you. Will you marry me, Sana?”

“You really have the worst timing.” Sana whines through her tears, slipping her hand in her back pocket. She bends down on a knee too, matching Momo. “Evil until the last moment. I can’t believe you stole my thunder. I’ll marry you, if you marry me too.”

Momo laughs tearily as she nods. Of course, this would happen to the two of them. She slides the ring on Sana’s finger, letting her do the same. She intertwines their hands together, tugging Sana closer to kiss her. Momo sinks in the embrace, the taste of salt makes her pull back. It’s silly, the way they try to stop each other’s tears and struggle.

A flurry of kisses later, when they both think they’ve had enough, Momo leans her forehead against Sana’s.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They are fools in love.

They are soulmates.

They are Momo and Sana.

They are, one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for taking this journey with me :) it's been a delight writing this series! i hope you all enjoyed the little drabbles as much as i did while i wrote them.

**Author's Note:**

> @likeuwuahh on twitter


End file.
